The present invention is directed to providing a comfortable independent seating unit using a seat designed to be removed from a vehicle.
When one participates in an outdoor event, such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, a campout or picnic or similar activity, there is often a paucity of comfortable seating. Participants in such an event often find themselves sitting on backless stools, small camp chairs, rocks, picnic benches, blankets or the like. It would be desirable to have a comfortable individual seating unit available to better enjoy an event.
Such events often are attended by persons driving off-road vehicles, such as side-by-side vehicles. Off-road side-by-side vehicles may be referred to by any of several terms, including but not necessarily limited to SXS, UTV (Utility Task Vehicle), ROV (Recreational Off-highway Vehicle), ad MOHUV (Multi-purpose Off-Highway Utility Vehicle). For purposes of this disclosure, the term UTV may be used synonymously with the term off-road side-by-side vehicles. Early versions of off road side-by-side vehicles were introduced initially as “work horse” vehicles generally suitable for rancher and farmer use and similar activities. As the market has developed, off-road side-by-side products have evolved to include “sport” models differing from early models by providing increased horsepower, more agile handling and other features associated with a recreational environment as compared with a work environment.
Examples of such off-road side-by-side vehicles may include, by way of example and not by way of limitation:
Model/TrademarkManufacturer/Trademark OwnerPolaris RazrPolaris Industries, Inc.Kawasaki TeryxKawasaki Motors Corp.Can Am CommanderBombardier Recreational Products, IncArctic Cat ProwlerArctic Cat, Inc.Yamaha RhinoYamaha Motor CorporationHonda PioneerAmerican Honda Motor Company, Inc.
At least some of the above vehicles have removable seats. The removable seats are designed for solid attachment within the vehicle but permitting easy removal. Generally, such removable seat arrangements include a first engaging structure associated with the seat and a complementary second engaging structure associated with the vehicle. The terminology indicating an element is “associated with” a component may include an element attached with a component, an element integrally formed with a component, or an element otherwise permanently affixed with a component with no design intent to separate the element from the associated component. The term “complementary”, in the context of this disclosure, is intended to mean that two or more elements operate together to complete performance of a task or function.
The seats in off-road side-by-side vehicles are generally quite comfortable as they are constructed to absorb many bumps and jolts one may encounter during off-road travel. It would be advantageous to be able to provide such comfort for persons attending picnics and similar events as described above.
There is a need to ameliorate the paucity of comfortable seating at outdoor events.
The present invention provides a system, apparatus and method for employing a seat removed from an off-road side-by-side vehicle in an independent seating unit.